This invention relates generally to drum supports, and more particularly to supporting of a drum or drums between the knees of a drummer.
There is need for improvements in the supporting of a drum or drums, as for example bongo drums, between the user's knees, to prevent or block slip-down of the drum or drums, as during use. Bongo drums typically are interconnected in pairs, so that the space occupied by the two drums between the knees is considerable, the drummer's legs having to diverge to provide such space; consequently, the force of knee gripping of the drums, to prevent slip down, is reduced by such leg divergence.